


The Librarians Prompt Month One-Shot Collection

by ThePinkBookGirl



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Casskins, F/M, Friendship, Married Casskins, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePinkBookGirl/pseuds/ThePinkBookGirl
Summary: A collection of one-shots inspired by The Librarians Prompt Month. At this point I have no set timeline or storyline. I like specific pairings, but I might mix it up for different one-shots. Basically I'm making it up as I go along. Enjoy!





	1. Hand of Midas

“What’s the Hand of Midas and how is it relevant to us?” Ezekiel asked, as he read through the clippings book.

“I’m surprised that you, of all people, would ask that question, Mr. Jones,” Jenkins called from the upper level of bookshelves. “Considering the fact that it deals directly with making objects into gold, I would think it would be a dream item for you to have.”

Ezekiel rolled his eyes as Cassandra giggled from the other side of the table. “I’ve heard of it, I just didn’t know it was an actual object that we could pick up,” he said. “Because if I did, you better believe that I would have had it in my own personal collection long ago.”

“Yeah, and you would probably have managed to turn yourself into a golden statue and then what would be the point?” Jacob said from beside him. “This isn’t something to mess around with. According to legend it was incredibly deadly and an curse to have it. You couldn’t touch anything without turning it into solid gold.”

Ezekiel shrugged. “So?”

Jacob refrained from smacking the Aussie across the back of the head. “SO, it means you could never touch another human being unless you basically wore gloves.”

Ezekiel shrugged again. “Eh, gold or human contact. I could live without the second one.”

Cassandra just sighed and shook her head as the two men began to bicker and leaned forward to read the notes about the Hand of Midas.

Jenkins came down the stairs carrying some pamphlets. “Before you leave, wherever you are going, there are a couple key points for each of you to read up on that very well may save your life when you get out there.” He handed each of the young Librarians one of the pamphlets.

The three found them to be short, easy reads (thankfully for Ezekiel) containing plenty of useful tips and history (thankfully for Cassandra and Jacob), and soon Jenkins was putting in the coordinates for their next mission. Which turned out to be a small cabin in the Alaskan wilderness. Who knew.

As the three headed out the door, Cassandra stopped and came back to Jenkins. “A kiss for good luck on the mission?” She asked, grinning.

He gave her a small smile. “As you wish, but only for my wife. The others will have to get their own good luck elsewhere.”

A sweet kiss and a wave later, Cassandra was out the door, leaving Jenkins alone in the Library.

“Well, then, tea it is.”


	2. Water Fae

Jacob sat contentedly at his desk with some tea from Jenkins and a book on Spanish architecture he had never read before. He found that enjoyed the quiet time in between missions, when he could fully take advantage of all the resources The Library had to offer.

However, often these moments were short lived and today was no exception.

“How could you say that about mermaids?!?!” Cassandra yelled, following Ezekiel into the room.

“Because it’s true!” Ezekiel yelled back, plopping down onto a chair.

“No it’s not, Ezekiel. Just because it’s your opinion does not make it logical fact.”

“And just because you think mermaids are cool doesn’t mean your argument holds any water, pun intended.”

As the two continued arguing, Jacob groaned and put his cup down, closed the book and prepared himself for whatever mind-boggling argument he was about to join into. “What are you two yelling about now?”

“MERMAIDS!” The pair shouted at him, nearly giving him a headache.

“I caught that,” he said, already rubbing his temples. “But what about them?”

Cassandra huffed and glared at Ezekiel. “He said that mermaids are nothing more than, than...”

“Than pretty fish with an attitude problem,” Ezekiel finished for her. “I mean, they are known for just hanging around ships and seducing people into falling overboard and drowning. Obviously someone pissed them off and they’ve held a grudge ever since.”

“That’s just some mermaids, not all of them,” Cassandra said. “I believe that many are peaceful creatures trying to keep their home safe from outsiders. And as for a grudge, well, I think I’m beginning to see that they might have a point if they do have one.”

The two began to bicker again and finally Jacob held up his hands to silence them. “Alright, enough is enough. I have no idea why this argument is even a thing, but let’s just leave it be already. Ezekiel, you barely pay attention to any myths or history that doesn’t involve a jewel-encrusted prize or a thief. So I’m doubting your knowledge of this subject. Cassandra, I know you like mermaids, but you’ve never actually met one, so you don’t really have any reference point for what they are like in reality.”

“But I actually was one!”

Ezekiel rolled his eyes. “Yeah, for like a couple hours. You never even got into any water.”

Jacob shrugged. “I hate to agree, but it’s true. You didn’t get to do any ‘mermaidy’ things while we were under that spell.”

Cassandra threw up her hands. “Fine, then I’m going to go talk with Flynn and see if he’s ever met any mermaids and can tell us what they are like. Since apparently having one’s legs turned into a full fledged water movement apparatus doesn’t count for anything with you two.”

She spun around and headed off towards Flynn’s office, leaving Jacob rubbing his forehead and Ezekiel pondering something.

“Wait, Jake, did you just say that you actually agreed with me on something?”

Jacob really needed a stronger cup of tea.


	3. Temptation

Jenkins watched her move across the room, suddenly feeling extremely warm.

He had been minding his own business while putting folders away on his desk, when she walked in. Just walked in casually, paying him no mind at all, skipping even.

He had not paid much attention at first, but when he spotted her, that’s when things took a turn for the worse.

No longer could he focus on his folders, some of which had dropped onto his desk once he caught sight of her. No longer could he focus on much at all. He had great plans for getting the Annex cleaned up today, but all those thoughts were quickly shoved from his mind and he could now only focus on one thing: her.

The bubbly little red head had settled down at the main table, humming a bit to herself, oblivious to the distress she had put the immortal knight in. Give him a dragon blasting fire at him, give him a boulder careening down a cliff right for him, give him an irate driver in rush hour traffic on a Friday, he could handle those. But this? This he could not handle and he felt his control slip away with each passing second.

Slowly, Jenkins walked along the edge of the room, keeping an eye on her as she continued to sit, reading through a book, swinging her legs under her stool. He wasn’t sure how to approach the situation, but he knew he could not give into the temptation that he felt welling up inside him. He mentally reprimanded himself. He was a knight of Camelot, he had more self control than this! He had withstood for centuries the seduction of some of the greatest beauties in the world, so he knew he could stand up to this.

Except...those eyes. Those pesky, little, bright, beautiful blue eyes. The eyes that looked directly into his soul when they took their vows. The eyes that held his when he was explaining things to the team. The eyes that looked at him every night before they closed to go to sleep. The eyes that now came up to meet his as he tried to sneak along the walls.

“Jenkins, would you like a taste?”

Curse that woman for asking that question. For she surely knew the answer.

“If it’s not too much trouble, then yes.”

Cassandra grinned at him and handed him her almost finished bowl of ice cream.

Jenkins gingerly took the bowl of sugary goodness and settled down beside her to enjoy it.

Sometimes giving into temptation was the sweetest treat of all.


	4. Found Family

The Annex was silent. Not a creature was stirring nor a machine whirring. Artifacts were safely tucked away and alarm bells quiet.

Which was exactly what Ezekiel liked the most and which he was enjoying from his perch on top of a bookcase.

It was something he craved from his days as the thief. The sweet silence of museums or mansions or banks, when no one was around and he could safely work on alarm systems, locks and lasers. It was when he could work at his best and focus on the task at hand. It was also why he used to work alone. He didn’t need the chatter of another person and he could get things done swiftly when he put his mind to a single task.

But tonight he sat enjoying the silence not because he was trying to steal something, but because he was trying to prepare something that would stay in.

Tomorrow was going to be the anniversary of the day the three newest Librarians had been asked to stay on with The Library. While the team didn’t usually celebrate it, Ezekiel felt that this year was different.

After all the time travel, deaths-that-didn’t-really-happen, a tethering ceremony, and a host of other adventures, Ezekiel felt that this year deserved some recognition for the day when all of it got started.

He had pretended to leave when Jacob left to go home for the night, but he had slipped into the shadows and waited until everyone else who lived at the Library had gone to bed. It had now been half an hour and Ezekiel felt it was safe to slip down and start the preparations.

He brought out the standard balloons, streamers and even a large obnoxious ‘Happy Anniversary’ sign. It was cheesy, but he knew that everyone would appreciate the gesture. He had already put a cake and snacks in the fridge in the main kitchen, but he set out the plates and cutlery. Of course, a little fire didn’t hurt anyone (well, except if you accidentally catch yourself on fire), and Ezekiel made sure to bring some sparklers and smaller fireworks to use outside.

Once all the decorations were up, Ezekiel had to stand back and admire his work. It was simple, but he felt that it portrayed the mood of ‘party’. But now was the key part, a special part he had brought with him.

While no one else was prepared for the festivities of the following day, Ezekiel had brought some small gifts for each of the team members. They were (surprisingly) not stolen, but carefully chosen for each individual.

He had wanted to show his appreciation for the team through something he knew well, through the appreciation of find goods and jewels. A gold-tipped pen for Jenkins, a handmade leather-bound sketch book for Jacob, an ebony-handled knife for Eve, a bright emerald flower pin for Cassandra, and a diamond encrusted watch for Flynn.

Ezekiel did not want or expect gifts in return from the others. For him, even though he barely admitted it to himself, he had already received his gift what felt like eternity ago. The day The Library welcomed him onto the team and he found something that he had unintentionally been looking for ever since he had left Australia.

Family.


	5. Royalty AU

“Bring forth the prisoner!”

The crowd in the throne room began to chat excitedly among themselves, but quickly went quiet as the doors at the back opened with a thud.

Two guards entered the chamber, each grasping the arm of the chained prisoner, who looked at the floor as the guards practically dragged him in. The crowd watched in awe as the guards brought the prisoner to the end of the room, tossing him onto the floor before the thrones.

Upon the two thrones sat the king and queen, ready to decree judgment on the poor soul who was brought before them.

The king’s right hand man, Sir Stone, stepped forward and stood before the prisoner. “Stand up and show respect to your king!”

The prisoner slowly pushed up and stood, but refused to lift their eyes.

Sir Stone was about to grab them and make them look up, but suddenly the king spoke. “Let him be. We don’t need to see his eyes to know his guilt. Bring forth the objects that were found in his wagon.”

Servants brought forth several bags and opened them, causing a gasp to ripple through the crowd. Jewelry made of precious stones, gold cups, silver plates, and numerous other treasures were held up for the king to see.

The king lifted an eyebrow. “Impressive. I have to say, I am surprised you could get so much out of my vault on your own. Did you have help?”

The prisoner remained silent.

Sir Stone came forward and picked up the prisoner’s chin. “The king asked you a question. Did you have help?”

The prisoner glared, but shook his head.

“Then do you admit that you are the thief that attempted to loot the king’s treasures?”

The prisoner nodded.

The king whispered to the queen and she nodded at him. The king then stood up and said, “Then I find you, Ezekiel Jones, guilty of thievery and of high crimes against the royal crown. I sentence you to death by hanging. Sir Stone, please prepare our prisoner for his fate and we will see you outside in a few minutes.”

Stone grabbed Ezekiel and shoved him towards a back room as the crowd cheered.

Once inside, Stone handed Ezekiel a cup of warm liquid. “Here, drink this.”

Ezekiel scoffed. “Why? I’m already a dead man, what will a bit of drink do? Calm my nerves?”

Stone glared at him. “Just do as I say or I’ll convince the king to give you a more painful sentence. Now drink it.”

Ezekiel was tempted to refuse, but he decided that he didn’t trust what Stone would have in store for him otherwise, so he quickly gulped down the drink. It tasted bitter and coated his throat.

Then Stone pulled him out another door and headed towards the platform that loomed above the crowd, prepared for the hanging with a single noose.

Ezekiel had planned a dozen different escape plans, but in none of them included chains that were tight with a lock he couldn’t pick. He had been working on the chains since he was captured, but nothing worked. It looked like a regular lock, so he had never worried about being captured before. But that morning, when Sir Stone and his soldiers had caught up with Ezekiel at the edge of Thieves Forest, apparently his luck had run out.

As he took each step up to the gallows, Ezekiel slowly realized that today was going to be his last day. He was going to go down as the only thief who could get into the king’s vaults and steal their precious contents, but also as the thief that was dead in less than 24 hours because of it. Not exactly the victorious legacy he had wanted to leave in the history books.

As the hangman place the noose around his neck, Ezekiel was tempted to make a speech, but, for once in his life, words escaped him. Instead he caught eyes with the king, who calmly looked down at him, standing with his queen on the balcony at the end of the courtyard.

Right before the sack was placed over Ezekiel’s head, he was stunned when the king, who never broke eye contact, suddenly winked.

And then, only darkness and a snap.  
-  
While Ezekiel always had a back up plan, he never had a plan for what came after being hanged. He had kind of figured that the end was the end and had never given much thought to what came after.

Apparently what came after was not much different than what came before. Dirty cell walls above him, an uncomfortable bench under him and a drowsiness and soreness that enveloped his entire body. He slowly pushed himself up, groaning as each limb suddenly began to move. Once he was in a sitting position, he rubbed his neck, feeling the markings from the rope but obviously not broken.

“Feeling better, Jones?” A woman’s voice asked him.

He looked up and was stunned (for the second time that day) to see the queen herself standing before him behind the iron bars of his prison cell.

Her blonde hair was swept up behind her face, her elegant green gown protected with a black cloak. Beside her stood her right-hand woman, Lady Cassandra, whose red hair was hidden under the hood of a cloak.

Ezekiel stared at the two women, unable to comprehend what was happening. “Why are you here? Why am I here? Didn’t I die?”

The queen smiled at him. “We are here to get you and escort you to your new home. You are here because we need your expertise. And, no, you did not technically die. Stone gave you a magical potion that kept your neck from breaking, but made you limp like the dead. It gave the crowd a good show and then Stone brought you here to recover. We buried a different body in an unmarked grave, in case anyone was watching us to see if you were really dead. To the rest of the world Ezekiel Jones now ceases to be and now we can give you something greater than any treasure in the world.”

Even with the shock of everything, Ezekiel scoffed. “Any what would that be?”

“Purpose,” Lady Cassandra quietly responded.

Ezekiel wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but then the Queen nodded to someone beyond his vision and said, “Release him. We have to get him down there while it’s still dark and the rest of the kingdom slumbers.”

Sir Stone came up beside them and opened the latch to the prison cell, opening it and giving Ezekiel an unimpressed look. The ladies quickly began walking down the hall and Ezekiel stood to follow, giving Stone a weary look as he passed.

As the two men followed, Stone whispered, “Listen, I’m not sure about all this either. But if you try to run, so help me, you won’t get a second chance to be part of the living. Got it?”

Ezekiel nodded, not sure himself if he should stay or run. But his curiosity always got the better of him and he wanted to see where they were taking him.

Past prison cells and around a corner, they came to the end of the hall. Lady Cassandra whispered something that sounded like a spell and suddenly a secret door appeared. They entered a different dark hall and Cassandra again whispered and the door disappeared. Stone lit a torch and led the way. 

Twists, turns, stairs, multiple doors and spells along the way, they finally arrived after what felt like an eternity to Ezekiel at a large wooden door. This time the queen opened it normally and they walked in.

Inside was a massive, multiple story room, filled with books, books and more books, along with artifacts and treasures Ezekiel could only dream of, and a large round table in the middle, piled equally as high with papers and scrolls. Multiple doors led from the door, with odd sounds coming from behind some of them. 

An older knight, with all his armor on except his helmet, stood at the table reading a scroll. Behind him sat the king himself, eagerly looking through multiple books for some bit of information. The two men looked up at the small party that entered and a smile spread across the king’s face.

“Eve, my dear, you’re just in time. We found the code to crack the map to the Spear of Destiny. It might be tricky, but Sir Galahad assures me that the Door will open at just the right destination.” Then he spotted Ezekiel. “Jones, I am pleased to see that you made it through all right. And, yes, I am sure you have dozens and dozens of questions. Let me answer a couple briefly,” He took a deep breath. “You are in the Library, a safe haven for the most magical things on the planet, especially those that, in the wrong hands, could bring destruction to our world. Here, we keep things safe and learn about them, and from this very spot beneath the castle, we can travel to anywhere else in the world through a magical Door that Sir Galahad,” He motioned to the older knight, “Has invented. We learn about other magical treasures and weapons and travel to retrieve them.”

Ezekiel looked around him, slowly comprehending everything. “How long has this been here?”

“For thousands of years,” Sir Galahad stated, putting down his scroll. “It was formed long ago by The Librarian, who has since passed on. Over the centuries others have stepped into the position, often losing their lives for the cause of keeping the world safe. Today, King Flynn holds the primary position of The Librarian, but he had the idea of forming an inner circle of other Librarians, made up of the brightest and most talented individuals, carefully chosen from around the kingdom, to help him.”

“Yes,” King Flynn explained, “Sir Stone was chosen because of his strength, bravery, and knowledge of art and history. Lady Cassandra was chosen because of her personal magical abilities and knowledge of math and logic. Sir Galahad has been part of the Library since before I was even born and now serves as the caretaker of the space and Door for us,” He glanced at the Queen and gave her a small smile, “My wife, Queen Eve, was arranged by my father to marry me for political reasons, but she has proven to be an exceptional member of our team as well. Her knowledge of espionage and war has given us the advantage many times over those that seek to steal these magical items for their own evil intentions.”

“Alright, alright, I understand,” Ezekiel said, frowning. “But what does all of this have to do with me? You said you needed my expertise and I assume that going through all the effort of faking my death means that I have something to offer you, but what?”

The queen came forward and grasped his hands with hers. “Jones, you are a thief and The Library needs you because you know the value of an artifact, you will know how to find it, and you will not let anyone get in your way.”

She stepped back, leaving Ezekiel staring, not sure what to say. He had never thought that his skills as a thief could ever be used by someone outside of Thieves Forest, much less to help save the world. He opened his mouth to reply, but could not find the words.

The king motioned to the room around him. “Ezekiel, I am offering you a life of mystery and misery, of loneliness and adventure. More than that, I am offering you an opportunity to make a difference, to save the world every week, twice before Friday,” he held out his hand, “So, Sir Jones, are you in?”


	6. Sleeping Beauty's Spindle

Sleeping Beauty’s Spindle  
Cassandra was in a contemplative mood that day. She had been sitting at her desk, with three open books in front of her, yet she barely glanced at the pages. Instead she had been staring at the far wall, thinking.

Of course, she was always thinking. It was something that she could never stop doing and it used to be the very thing that would overwhelm her. But today, her thoughts traveled in random patterns, stopping here and there, going everywhere, with no purpose or point.

Jacob had been sitting across the room, sorting through papers as he worked on his next architecture article (focusing on Mesopotamian buildings inspired by a recent mission they had gone on). He was focused today, as he had the deadline the article coming up quick. Otherwise the room was silent.

Which is why he jumped slightly when Cassandra said, “Why do you think a spindle would be the thing chosen to kill her?”

After years of working together, fighting danger together, and saving the world together, Jacob had grown used to Cassandra’s random questions and odd contemplations. But that still didn’t mean he was ever sure what to say. “Depends on who ‘her’ is,” he responded.

“Sleeping Beauty, of course. In her story she was supposed to die by pricking her hand on a spindle.”

Jacob shrugged. “Yeah, I know the story. Actually different stories have different versions of what killed her. The Grim Brothers were the ones who chose the spindle. Don’t know why.”

“Hmmm,” Cassandra clasped her hands, thinking. “Do you think one of them had a bad run in with a spindle as a child? Maybe their mom said ‘stay away from my craft tools’ and instead they snuck in, messed around with it and ended up getting hurt. OR,” She jumped up, eyes wide, “Maybe they were evil doers who hated fiber arts and wanted to turn the world against them, so they tried to use their stories to do so. The jerks.”

By now, Jacob was beginning to lose interest in the conversation, but did manage to add, “Well, at least they failed in their attempts.”

Cassandra threw up her hands. “Of course they did! They may have tried to make spindles into the weapons of evil weird witch ladies, but the power of spinners triumphed! Speaking of which, I wonder if Jenkins has any extra spindles to spare. I might try my hand at it.”

As she skipped off, Ezekiel walked in, watching her leave. He turned to Jacob, pointing back at her. “What’s up with her?”

Jacob shrugged, refocusing on the task at hand, muttering, “Spare spindles for spinning. Try saying that ten times fast.”

Ezekiel stopped and starred at him. “Okaaay? Maybe I’ll just go talk to Eve.”


	7. Opossums

“You didn’t really see that, Ezekiel.”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

“Did...”

“Would you both just shut up about it already! You’re starting to give me a headache.”

“Sorry, Eve, but Ezekiel, like many things, is wrong about this.”

“Oh, yeah, right, because you ALWAYS know the correct answer.”

“Maybe not every time, but I hit the correct answer a majority of the time.”

“Oh, come on...”

“Again, stop arguing already! I don’t care who saw what where, because right now this doesn’t help matters. Jake, this net is not letting me move my arm. Can you reach my phone in my back pocket? Maybe we can call Jenkins and have him open the Door here.”

“Yeah, I think I got it.”

“Good, try to see what you can do. Ezekiel, you are good at knots, let’s at least try to see if you can get some of these knots on this net undone. Hopefully Cassandra was able to get away with the artifact and get back to the Door.”

“Hopefully she didn’t get caught by those evil, red-eyed...”

“Ezekiel, I really need you to shut up about that.”

“But it’s true!”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Really, Eve, after all the stupid and crazy stuff we’ve seen over the years, THIS seems ridiculous to you?”

“Only because we didn't see it with our own eyes. Your word is still somewhat iffy about the truth.”

“Iffy?! I take offense at that, Jake, and I will get your knot undone last because of that.”

“Ugh, I really need a vacation.”

“You do? I’m the one being persecuted for seeing evil little...”

“Hey, there you all are!”

“Cassandra! Thank goodness you’re here. Can you get us down?”

“Sure, I think I get this knot undone to loosen the rope, but you’ll probably drop fast so be ready.”

“Okay, go for it.”

“Alright. Oh, and I think I know who did this to you. I found some rocks to hide behind and I saw who was chasing me. It was these little opossums in black robes and with red glowing eyes.”

“Are you kiddin’ me?”

“HA! I told you!”

“Cassandra, I really need you to get me out of this net before someone gets hurt. By me.”


	8. Alien Invasion (thwarted using mailboxes)

Nobody ever saw it coming. It came at night, it came when the scientists were sleeping in their beds, it came when no one else would be up watching the skies.

They thought they could be sneaky. They thought they could be cunning by using the debris that encircles the Earth to hide their ship and then drop to the planet disguised as an asteroid. An asteroid that would hit a remote area of the northern hemisphere, at night, where a large telescope aimed at the sky would be unmanned.

They had discovered the small planet in one of their preliminary explorations decades earlier. Their comrades had crashed onto the planet, but did not survive. Their remains were quickly gathered by the planet’s inhabitants and taken to some location that the planet knew as ‘Area 51’, where they would be researched but no knowledge of their origins would be discovered. However, the ship that crashed had tracking devices and reporting mechanisms that could not be deciphered. 

So the beings on their home world were able to discover a lot about this small, blue and green planet and decided that it could be of great benefit to them to take it as one of their colonies, enslave the inhabitants, and use it as a base for further invasions of the galaxy (especially that small planet furthest from their main star, where the most powerful telepathic inhabitants of that particular galaxy were said to live. They were so powerful they were even able to convince everyone that their home planet was not a ‘full’ planet, but a ‘dwarf’ planet, for their own amusement). 

Plans were laid out, armies gathered, and test ships created for the specific atmosphere of this new planet. Everything was set up to go perfectly, many other unmanned crafts sent to test the planet’s defenses (which were zero) and to gather more intelligence (made up mostly of slang words and memes).

Finally, the day came to put their plan to the test. And it worked! Their asteroid/spaceship was well on its way, full of heavily armed beings ready to take this new planet as their own. They were mentally and physically prepared, passing through the outer atmosphere quickly...when suddenly they hit a wall. A force-field. Something they could have never seen coming and would never have thought possible for this planet.

In a flash of light that would have the inhabitants of Earth debating of the cause for years to come, their ship was decimated, burnt up in the atmosphere, nothing making it to the ground for the planet to analyze.

But where did the force-field come from? Who had set it up? How did they do it?

Just a small group of book enthusiasts, with a magical notebook that picked up on a bunch of UFO related news clips one day, leading to various arguments (and possibly a food fight) on the existence of extraterrestrial life forms, resulting in a neutral agreement to save the world (again), utilizing a small object to connect a thread of a magical force-field across the globe, which was quickly turned off once the invaders were neutralized.

Basically Jenkins found a notebook that showed how to make a force-field and Jacob suggested using mailboxes as connecting points. Then they ordered pizza and moved on to the next thing the clippings book had for them to do, leaving the topic of UFOs for a later day, when they could discuss it without getting ketchup in their hair.


End file.
